Adventures of gummy man
by tomtomcom3
Summary: 20 years ago toxic waste goes out in Chernobyl this was just a nuclear accident but everyone who lived there has died. Daniel Miner is a man who is now known as the infamous gummy man! But before we get into all that we need to know just how it all began We start at a normal sized town named Sioux Falls in early 2017 local student Daniel Miner Goes on his senior field trip...
1. Daniel Chapter 1

20 years ago toxic waste goes out in Chernobyl this was just a nuclear accident but everyone who lived there has died.

Daniel Miner is a man who is now known as the infamous gummy man! But before we get into all that we need to know just how it all began

We start at a normal sized town named Sioux Falls in early 2017 local student Daniel Miner Goes on his senior field trip. The most interesting place their final destination is found and the final decision came up and the answer is none other than the relic that has been a piece of history for over 20 years Chernobyl. Having enjoyment and a neat carnival the students who go on the trip they meet at New tech before heading off to Chernobyl. The seniors head out and begin their journey to Chernobyl. When the seniors arrive at Chernobyl they are allowed to roam freely around.

Green screen shows daniel and xander in the middle of pripyat chernobyl.

-Camera angles behind Daniel and Xander as they walk in circles-

-Camera angles- toward the middle of Xander and daniel-daniel and xander jog in place as if they are running for the running scene.

Mutant wolf shows up on green screen.

Voice actor makes growl noise

2 other actors come in for the police scene

Green screen shows a police car empty with the police already at the scene.

Green screen shows liquid coming out of his finger daniel wears a green item on finger

On the green screen are the vice principal and principal of new tech high mrs jorgensen and mrs ellwein.

Xander makes a green colored cardboard gun that the police man holds up

Daniel and Xander create a cardboard green car for the 4 people to drive in green screen real car using the screen

Daniel Miner and Xander Sweet walk around. They hear a loud roaring behind them.  
-Xander *run Daniel RUUUUN*.Daniel starts running and stops to eat some gummy bears that he has smuggled on the trip. Daniel gets bit by the creature and the radioactive waste from the creature gets inside of Daniel from the bite. Daniel kicks the creature away and keeps running with Xander. -Xander *Did you get bit and if you did how do you feel?* -Daniel *I might have gotten bit a little but I feel fine.-Xander *Okay? How and why do you feel fine? Also We gotta ruuuuning* -Daniel *I don't know how I feel fine and yes we must ruuun* -Daniel starts feeling weird and his stomach starts feeling awkward. -Daniel *my stomach hurts and I'm feeling weird. -Xander*if you start mutating what do you want me to do?* -Daniel*I would want you to call for help.* -Xander you got it bud.* Daniel's voice starts making a bubbly noise. Daniel falls in a puddle. -Daniel in bubbly voice*Xander help me.* Xander finds a rope and ties daniel to a tree. Xander calls the police and the supervisors from the trip over to help. Yelling as he calls-Xander* Hello 911 I need you to come to chernobyl my friend is going crazy he has mutated from the waste. Xander*HEY ELLWEIN MRS J HELP I NEED YOUR HELP Daniel's been mutated. Turns out Xander has actually been hallucinating and there is no one really there. Turns out it's been 7 hours since they arrived and the seniors have gone home. Nobody is there except daniel and xander for 5 minutes. Than daniel and Xander hear something. *This is the police put your hands up* as Xander and Daniel hear this daniel puts something slimy but tasty in to xander's mouth. Xander is playing a game with his tablet on his lap and holding his phone with his hands -Xander*NOOOOOO Why did you do this daniel* as he looks at daniel he notices it was Daniel's finger that is in his mouth Xander accidentally bites down. A slimy liquid oozes out of Daniel. Xander starts groaning as the police point a gun towards daniel's head. -Police man* stand still and don't move we need to know, what did you do to him please kid we know you're injured and need help but we need to know.* as soon as he says this daniel's finger grows back. -Daniel*I did not do anything to him,all I did was put my finger in his mouth.-Police man*son we need to take you and your friend to the hospital you're in really bad shape. The police car melts in the nuclear waste * Daniel and Xander come with the policemen in a car that they find in Chernobyl and they drive back to the closest hospital. 


	2. Adventure police Chapter 2

* Daniel and Xander come with the policemen in a car that they find in Chernobyl and they drive back to the closest hospital.

The closest hospital was the euroclinic the hospital was 40 minutes away from chernobyl and the trip is a long one.  
Daniel:how do you know I don't just hop out of the vehicle?  
Policeman:why would you do that?  
Daniel:I feel like after we are better we will get arrested.  
Policeman:that is not true we are civil policemen aren't we greg.  
Policeman 2:yeah you may have to be inclosed for a while till we find out how your finger grew back that fast though.  
Daniel:I will not allow you to do this.  
Daniel takes a bite of the car and notices his teeth sink into the vehicle melting part of the seat.  
Policeman:What the hell did you do?  
Daniel:I tried to bite through and it worked.  
Xander:Daniel YOUR TURNING INTO A MONSTER.  
Daniel:HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MONSTER Daniel starts turning green and starts eating the bottom of the green blob formerly know as daniel tells Xander he will see him later and to message him over email later at 10PM.  
Xander:it's friday that is right I will see ya later Daniel bye buddy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daniel drinks some of the gas from the vehicle somehow giving him super speed Daniel runs and makes it to Sioux Falls in 10 seconds.  
Daniel makes it to his house and morphs into normal human Daniel again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Policeman:the vehicle is damaged really badly.  
As the policeman says this daniel rolls out of the vehicle.  
Policeman:where do you want to go Xander,you look fine and let's forget about the incident here,forget all about Daniel Miner.  
Xander:Okay *Xander lied* I want to go home.  
Xander tells the policeman his address and after 4 hours they arrive at his house. 


	3. demon destruction? Chapter 3

At 10 Pm Xander sent Daniel and email saying *Subject:We have a problem bro* *base:Dude Meet me at the west Walmart tomorrow at 12:00 am we need to talk.

Daniel got the email 20 minutes later he replied *yeah you got it bro*

Daniel: I am gonna see if I have cool abilities like the super speed I somehow had with me today.

Daniel goes out of the house and puts the extra key in the hidden goes out and goes to the 24 hour open McDonald's he goes there in 5 seconds and at McDonald's gets a happy meal,he is able to eat it super fast. He finishes in 10 minutes. He runs really fast to the graveyard to look for his grave just in case he is actually dead and just imagining him doing all of runs and in 3 seconds finds nothing. Daniel:who was that I heard something weird. Demon:I am a demon from hell.

Daniel:Am I dead?

Demon:in a way you are dead,you can no longer grow like a normal human being,you no longer grow older and I am here to kill you.

Daniel:who sent you?

Demon I am sent by Satan I was kidding I really was here to get you to join us to wreak havoc on the world.

Daniel accidentally sneezes sucking the demon into his chest melting and merging with the demon.


End file.
